


Witness

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Oliver, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Confused Oliver, F/M, Falling In Love, Island did happen, Island did happen but a little different, a little humor, olicity - Freeform, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is an assassin who gets close to the woman who witness one of his assassination. His mission is to kill her, but he falls in love with her instead. Will she find out the man she is dating is also a hired killer or will she LIVE happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> I know I haven't finished my other stories, but I had this story stuck in my mind as well as a few more. So, I had to share. I hope you all like this first chapter. Be honest and let me know cause if you don't like it I won't continue. I welcome all comments as long as they are respectful. I appreciate criticism, but it is a way to do it the right way. Writing isn't easy. I do it to entertain and I AM NOT GETTING PAID! 
> 
> More characters will be added once I add them to the story.
> 
> My grammar may suck, but who's perfect. I have no beta.
> 
> That being said, ENJOY!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/6j73puwz9/)

For the third time this year Felicity’s car had been stolen. The Glades was known for being the worst impoverished neighborhood in Starling City and Felicity should have known better than to leave her 2016 MINI Cooper next to a vacant lot while she served meals to the homeless at the nearby soup kitchen.

 

She would volunteer several times a year, especially during her vacation, and like the last time her car was gone. She remembered getting a call from the police saying they found her car, but it wasn’t in good shape. That was an understatement. Her car was stripped of parts and missing all four tires. Who does that?

 

So, now she stood there staring at the empty space her car was supposed to be in with two bags of groceries in her hands. For her service at the soup kitchen, the owners would give her a few bags of groceries as a means of thanking her. She would always turn them down, but they would insist she take them. She would always give the groceries away to a much needier person, because she’s barely at home and when she is at home she is either sleep or catching up with her favorite shows eating whatever takeout she craved.

 

Now she was going to have to walk the six blocks home and it was getting dark.

 

“Just great. My insurance company is going to raise my rates thinking I do this on purpose just to get a new car” she murmured to herself as she adjusted her purse and the groceries in her arms. She really didn’t mind walking, hell she can use the exercise, but she did not like going pass the abandon warehouse district. Those old factories and warehouses were like a ghost town and it was scary to walk pass them at night when there was no one else around.

 

She took in a long breath, blew it out and started on her journey.

 

* * *

 

He was a patient man.

 

But his patience was being tested and running thin. For 24 hours he waited in that exact position on the rooftop of an abandon warehouse where he was told by his employer that Ted Kord, owner and C.E.O of K.O.R.D. Industries, was buying old warehouses for his new research and development building and would be in the area all day. He wasn’t mad Ted hadn’t showed up yet, he received his pay for the job already. What he was angry for is the time frame that passed which caused him to lose other clients for the day due to shitty intel. According to his “employer” Ted had done some shady business deals and refuse to pay what he owed. That’s the problem with billionaires, they are cheap and greedy. He should know his father was a greedy son of a bitch and he hated him for it.

 

Anyway, he decided to call it the night. No one was coming around this place at this time of night anyway, he would have to get more intel on Ted Kord and that would cause another wasted day.

 

He climbs down off the roof once he put his sniper rifle back in its bag, but as soon as he stepped foot on the ground he heard voices. “Damn it!” he said to himself. He pulled out his 9mm glock pistol and attached a silencer to it.

 

There were three men standing by a limo talking and he identified one of them being Ted Kord. They must had pulled into the area when he was climbing down from the roof. If he would had waited a few more minutes, no one else would have to be killed, but there is a rule with assassins. No witnesses.

 

It being dark outside and his dark clothing gave him some cover, so it was easy walking up to the men. They never seen him coming.

 

But she did.

 

It was ironic how she manages to trip and drop her groceries just as she notices flashes of light that made her look in that direction. She saw bodies drop to the ground as a man in dark color clothing shot each person in the head. It was done so fast that if she had blinked she would had missed it. She must have made a sound cause the shooter looked her way.

 

She doesn’t know how she did it, but she dropped the other bag and kicked off her shoes and ran as fast as she could. She only had a half a block to make it out the warehouse district which was dark and into some light. The street lights brighten the rest of the way including the fact there were more cars on that street making it easy to flag someone down.

 

She looks back every so often because he was gaining on her. She barely can see his face, so all she knew is he could be anyone. What she did know was she had to run as fast as she could or she would be dead just like those other men.

 

She looked back one more time, but that was cut short when she ran into a car or did the car run into her. All she knew was her legs hurt. She moaned in pain, hoping that the driver of the car and the other cars occupants would help her.

 

“Are you alright lady” a man said jumping out the car and running to her aid. Felicity looked up at him, he must have been the driver of the car that hit her. She glanced at the car… wait a minute.

 

“That’s my car” she tried to yell at the man as she pointed at the car.

 

“No. no. no. this isn’t your car lady” the man said as he looked through her purse.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” another person said to the man.

 

“I’m just looking to see who she is” he responded but actually he was looking for money she didn’t have.

 

“Did someone call the police” another voice said. Felicity was blacking out, she wasn’t quite sure what was going on. She heard sirens in the distant, but she couldn’t be for sure they were for her.

 

“Police coming darling, sorry I can’t stick around… got to go” the man said. Hearing him talk made her open her eyes. She notices he took off with her wallet and her car.

 

This was turning out to be the worse day of her life.

 

* * *

 

After she was hit by the car, he ran back to get his motorcycle. He sat and watch everything that transpired, including the guy stealing from her.

 

He smiled and followed the man in the red MINI Cooper. He doesn’t like thieves. He really doesn’t like thieves that have information he needs.

 

It will be later that morning when a jogger will find the theft slumped over inside the car with a bullet in his head.

 

* * *

 

Felicity spent a week in the hospital. She had two broken femurs that required surgery. While she was there she answered whatever questions she could about the murders. She also found out they had found her car and that the theft was a known gang member from the Glades. They didn’t mention he was found dead. They probably figured his gang ties were to blame.

 

Her recovery time was estimated at 4 to 6 months, meaning she would be working from home until her physical therapy is complete.

 

Being in a wheelchair was going to be a challenge. Her medical insurance only allows for a nurse to stay with her for only six weeks and after that she would be on her own.

 

She had signed her discharge papers and couldn’t wait to get some fresh air. She was a little afraid because that killer is still out there, but she didn’t quite see anything to warrant her to be in danger, besides she was sure he didn’t know who she was.

 

She was waiting on her nurse to assist her into the elevator when she dropped all of her discharge papers on the floor.

 

“Oh frack” she said trying to reach for them, but her lower body wasn’t moving. “Ouch” she huffed in silent as she closed her eyes from the pain.

 

“Let me get those for you” she heard a voice say. When she opened her eyes what she saw would make any woman wet by his looks alone. He was tall with a nice muscular build and that two-day old stubble made her press her thighs together because damn he was fine. He handed the papers back to her, but she didn’t take them at first, all she did was stare at him. “Ma’am” he said.

 

“Oh, yeah… right, what was I thinking” she responded reaching for the papers. “It’s Felicity” she hoped she wasn’t sounding desperate; besides she’ll just blame it on the meds they gave her. He looked at her with a confused look. “My name as opposed to ma’am, its Felicity” she said.

 

He nodded with a slight smirk. “Oliver Queen and its nice to meet you Felicity”

 

 


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Thanks so much to the response for the first chapter. This story was not planned, it was just something off the top of my head. Like most of my stories, I don't have a outline or an ending, I tell the story as I type.
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mines. This is for entertainment only. I do not get paid for it. I'm not perfect, so my grammar may suck.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6j73puwz9/)
> 
> Comments, kudos and critiques are welcomed, just keep it respectful.
> 
> Please forgive any wrong Spanish dialog, Google translate is obvious incorrect
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

It had been five long months.

 

Felicity’s recovery was almost over. She was able to walk again, but her doctor suggested she remain in the wheelchair for one more month so her thighbones can continue to heal. She didn’t mind being in a wheelchair, sometimes you have to accept what life throws at you, but her nurse was a pain in the ass.

 

Her name is Carmilla. She was a short Spanish woman who loves to speak in her native tongue every time Felicity make a mess around the house. Felicity always raises an eyebrow at the women and yells “didn’t know you were the housekeeper too”. It was their daily routine. Felicity had grown to love the woman and she thinks the woman feels the same, in her own special kind a way.

 

Felicity received a phone call almost every week from the SCPD, asking if she remembers anything else from that night she witnessed Ted Kord being murdered. Her answer was always the same and they would always say “if you remember something don’t hesitate to give us a call”. They had nothing and since then five more prominent business men have been murdered. The city was on high alert and businesses was closing up and moving elsewhere.

 

Her therapist claims she would remember when she least expects it. “The memory is there” he says “trapped in your brain”. What a load of crap. Does the boogyman counts cause all she saw was a dark figure as she ran for her life.

 

Anyway, she wasn’t going to worry herself about it, not tonight. Tonight she has a date with Oliver. When they met at the hospital he had rode down the elevator with her and they exchanged phone numbers. They didn’t see each other that often because he was always on business trips. He had told her that his father was owner of Queen Consolidated and that he had recently returned from being missing for five years. Felicity had looked shocked and he was surprised she had never heard of him considering she worked as an IT specialist and got most of her tech from QC. Felicity brushed it off as being consumed with her work to catch the nightly news.

 

Oliver called earlier today asking her out to dinner because he was back in town for a few days. She happily accepted, like she always does and as usual he was taking her to her favorite Italian restaurant they always go to when he’s in town.

 

She liked him.

 

She liked him a lot, but she wasn’t sure what they were or if their “relationship” was even healthy considering he was always gone. She wasn’t a jealous person, she just hoped he didn’t have a different woman in every city he visited because that would suck. She tries not to think about it, but it had been heavy on her mind to ask him just to see and hear his response.

 

“Carmilla, have you seen my diamond stud earrings?” she yelled from the bedroom. Ms. “everything has to be clean” must had move them without Felicity’s knowledge. Felicity could hear the woman fussing as she got closer.

 

“No sé por qué cree que me movía sus pendientes . Si ella sólo se vería ella podría encontrarlos. (I don't know why she thinks I moved her earrings. If she would just look she might find them.)” The woman murmured to herself as she walked passed Felicity and looked on her dresser. The woman scrambled around the things Felicity had on the dresser until she found the earrings. “Here you are Ms. Smoak” the woman said handing Felicity the earrings.

 

Felicity took the earrings with urgency. “Great, my date should be here any minute” she said as she put them in her ears.

 

“Usted es un dolor en el trasero . Treinta días , señor me ayudan (You are a pain in my butt. Thirty days, lord help me)” she said leaving the room. Just the doorbell rang. ‘Let me get that for you, Ms. Smoak” she responded rolling her eyes.

 

‘Would you please, while I put the finishing touches to my makeup” felicity replied patting her face with a cosmetic sponge to get rid of the excess oil. “Tell him I’ll be out in a minute”.

 

“Vas a necesitar más de un minute (You're going to need more than a minute)” the older woman answered.

 

“I heard that” Felicity yelled. Being around Carmilla for five months has helped her pick up a few words in Spanish, but not many.

 

“I meant for you to” the woman said as she shook her head as she opened the door. “Mr. Queen, it’s nice to see you again” she said.

 

“Same here, Carmilla” he said as he walked into the house.

 

“Ms. Smoak will be out shortly. She has to finish popping pimples, picking her nose and shaving chest hairs, you know… girl stuff when you haven’t dated in ages” the woman said without breaking a smile. Oliver frown with amusement. He can never tell when she was joking or telling the truth. “Anyway, make yourself comfortable, it might be a while” she says as she walks away.

 

He had only been to Felicity’s house a few times and each time it always amazing him how colorful everything was. He’s been trying not to get caught up in feelings for this woman. She is, after all, a target.  So far she doesn’t know who he is and until his last assignment is complete he needs to know if she remembers anything. If she does he will have to kill her and if she doesn’t, well getting laid isn't a bad idea.

 

Oliver could hear her rolling the wheelchair down the hall. After five months she still wasn’t good in navigated that medical transportation device. He heard her hit the wall a few times before she appeared in the living room with a bright smile on her face. She really was beautiful.

 

“Hi” he said trying not to blush but the things she would say and do always did something to him that he couldn’t put a label on.

 

“Hey” she said rolling over to him.

 

“You look gorgeous” he responded. (You can hear Carmilla in the background saying “with this mess she made she should look like a billion bucks)

 

“Thank you, you don’t look bad yourself” she replied waving her hand towards Carmilla voice as to say forget what she is saying.

 

“Ready?” he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yes” she said wanting so badly to turn her face into the kiss. Five months and only kisses on the cheek and forehead, Felicity was about to burst with sexual frustrations. Sometimes she feels he might feel sorry for her because she’s in a wheelchair. She was the one to give him her phone number first, maybe he sees her like a sister or just a friend. She just doesn’t know. Their conversation is typical of friends, but she is quite ready to move it to the next level. She’s just about healed after all.

 

Oliver got behind her and assisted with helping her move the wheelchair, at least she won’t be bumping into the wall or rolling over people’s feet.

 

* * *

 

Dinner went well as usual. They talked about little things, but mostly Felicity talked about her work as an IT specialist and her dreams of owning a big IT corporation that can make tech that can aid in eliminating the wheelchair.

 

Now they sat in her living room watching a movie neither one of them seem interested in. Oliver seem to9 look at his watch every few minutes like he had somewhere to be and Felicity just sat there biting her fingernails.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity starts. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

 

Oliver looked confused at the question as he looks towards her. “I have kissed you Felicity, all the time.”

 

“I mean a real kiss, like tongue and all. The kind that makes your toes curl kind of kiss” she said with a blush.

 

He paused for a moment as if he was putting his thoughts together, so he could answer the question the right way. “Kissing leads to other things and it wasn’t a good time to do so because you were healing” he explains.

 

“Yeah, but you haven’t even given me a peck on the mouth, it is always my cheek or my forehead” she replied.

 

“Felicity, would you like me to kiss you” he asked as he moved over closer to her.

 

“I asked because you have never done it and… well, I haven’t dated much and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t me… the reason you haven’t kiss me yet and I would really love to, you know if you want to… kiss me that is…” Oliver cut her rambling off by pressing his lips to hers. Felicity eyes were wide as she was a little tense by the sudden invasion, but then she relaxed and went with it.

 

The kiss was nothing special at first. Just two pair of lips against each other and nothing more. Oliver pulled away. At that moment Felicity opened her eyes and they stared at each other for some time. Oliver cupped her face and tilted her head slightly to the side and his kiss her again. This time it was a soft brush against her lips, but Felicity wanted more, so she leaned in more capturing his lips against hers. She licked and bit his bottom lip trying to get him to open up. When he did and their tongues tangled together, they both moaned at the same time. This kiss was electric. It sparked something in both of them that had never happen before. Their senses were totally entwined with each other that neither one of them knew what was happening or wanted it to end.

 

Oliver loved the way she tasted and couldn’t help but to slide his tongue across her lips. He pulled back so he could look at her. Her eyes were dilated and he is sure they mimic his own. Then panic sets in. What was he doing? He wanted her so badly, but this couldn’t happen. It would jeopardize his mission. So, he leaned in and rested his cheek against hers and whispered “I’m sorry” in her ear as he moved his hand to the base of her neck. With one swift move she was unconscious. He laid her down on the couch and made his way for the door cursing at himself for taking things to the next level.

 

“So, she fell asleep on you huh” Carmilla asked exiting the other room.

 

Oliver gave the woman a slight side glance almost startled by her presence. “Yeah, just tell her I had to leave” he said as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Hay algo acerca de ese tipo (There's something about that guy)” she said looking toward Felicity who was sound asleep on the couch.

 

Oliver rushed toward the elevator. His head was hurting and his was confused. Several images his couldn’t explain was flashing through his mind. There was water, a dark room, voices his couldn’t recognize telling him he was a killer and that emotions were not a part of his job. He took a minute to compose himself breathing in and out. When the pain subsided and his mind was clear once again, he stepped into the elevator and made his way out the building. He had a job to do and with that thought, for the first time, he was hesitant to complete.

 

 


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Sorry, its been a while. I wanted to update because I don't have much time to do so these days. There may be mistakes and I apologize for them. I'm not perfect and yes, sometimes my grammar sucks. That being said, read it, don't read it. This is all in the name of fun and entertainment and I DON"T GET PAID. 
> 
> At the beginning of this chapter goes with the ending of last chapter when Oliver ran out on Felicity. It may explain somethings, it may not. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed. I also like critiques as long as they are respectful.
> 
> Enjoy and Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6j73puwz9/)

Oliver rushed toward the elevator. His head was hurting and he was confused. Several images he couldn’t explain was flashing in his mind. There was water, a dark room, voices he couldn’t recognize telling him he was a killer and that emotions were not a part of his job.

 

_The water felt like fire as it hit against the open wounds on his back. He was in so much pain, but at least his arms were numb from being above his head. He didn’t know how long he had hung there. He had lost track of time, mostly from passing out from the beaten he had endured. The chains had left his wrist so raw that he can slip right through them without feeling a thing, but that would be useless because there were many voices, so he assumed there were many people surrounding him. He couldn’t take them all on a good day, so why bother._

_Voices rang out over and over. Bells were ringing… what the hell for?_

_“He’s still soft… I need him to be fearless and emotionless, that’s the only way he will do what we want him to do. I can’t risk him messing things up if he remembers just a little bit of being human” the man said sounding a lot like his father, but he couldn’t be for sure. What he does know is he needs to bear with the torture, the pain for just a little while longer. He’s positive he will be dead in a few days anyway. They deprived him of food and water, and he quite sure his wounds are infected because the pain never seems to cease regardless of the ice water they threw on him._

_“Hit him again” a ding sounded as he was hit._

_“Pour more on him” a ding sounded every time they poured water on him._

_“Pull the chains” a ding sounded when the chains were pulled stretching his arms more and more until his feet hardly touch the ground._

_Too many voices at one time. Hit, pull, pour… over and over until…_

_“Put the fucking chip through his nose” a louder ding sounded._

_A Loud scream in his head brought him back to reality._

_His breathing was labored and it felt like he was going to pass out._

He took a minute to compose himself breathing in and out.

_He just needed a minute._

_He leaned his head against the elevator door trying to catch his breath as he made grunting noises. Sweat was pouring from his forehead profusely._

_His nasal was flaring and he could feel something running out of it. Wiping his nose with his hand, he noticed it was blood._

_His head hurts._

_His head hurts really bad. It was throbbing like someone was beating on it like it was a drum, but as soon as the elevator door chimed ding, everything was gone._

 

When the pain subsided and his mind was clear once again, he stepped into the elevator and made his way out the building. He had a job to do and with that thought, for the first time, he was hesitant to complete.

 

His head was silent and his breathing was calm.

 

Confused he rushed into the elevator, but he couldn’t remember why he was rushing away.

 

Think.

 

Think.

 

Blonde hair, glasses, witness… Felicity. He was over to her house visiting, but he doesn’t recall saying goodbye. He didn’t remember what they did or what they talked about. All he remembers was she witness his hit and he needed to know how much she remembered, especially if she remembers him.

 

There was this strange feeling he had just thinking about… her. He didn’t quite know what it was, but he did know he couldn’t harm her and he wasn’t sure if completing his next assignment was the right thing to do. He felt hesitant, but he didn’t know why. “The Voice” had gave him instructions many times and he had never not followed through, but tonight… right now, he felt different.  

 

* * *

 

_Felicity couldn’t understand why she wasn’t moving or better yet her movement was like in slow motion. The more she tried to run faster, the more she felt resistance. She tried to scream, but even that sounded like she was under water._

_She looked back as she tried to run._

_He was still there, but he was moving faster than she was._

_How can that be?_

_She could hear his footsteps getting closer._

_Thump… thump… thump… thump, thump, thump. The footsteps got faster and faster and then…_

_She felt a hand on the hair pulling her hair back stopping the little movement she was doing._

_She looked back and the man’s face was distorted. It looked more blurred than anything. She couldn’t quite make out his features._

_She screams._   

 

Felicity woke with a start. Her heart was beating fast and she was gasping to breathe.

 

She looked around the room realizing she was home. She was safe, it was just another nightmare.

 

Until it hits her.

 

Oliver kissed her. God was he a great kisser. Did she fall asleep on him because she doesn’t remember him leaving or her saying goodbye.

 

Heck she was hoping that kiss turned into something else. She had been in that wheel chair for over five months and Oliver had been such a gentleman, but damn her sex life could use a boost considering she sat in that damn chair more than she liked. She was hoping to sit on Oliver’s…

 

She had to change that train of thought. She looked around noticing it was just nearing dawn. “Carmilla are you here?” she knew the older woman was up making coffee, she could smell it.

 

“Sleeping beauty finally awakes” she says coming from the kitchen area.

 

“Good morning to you too” Felicity said. “Did you see Oliver leave last night?” she questioned running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the bed hair.

 

“Of course, he ran out of here like a bat out of hell. He must have been glad you fell asleep on him” the woman said smiling as she fixed the pillows on the couch almost pushing Felicity out of the way.

 

“Um, yeah… I guess” Felicity said confused, she really wasn’t listening to the lady. Felicity wondered why did Oliver rush out. Did she scare him away when she asked him about kissing her, but that kiss was amazing? He had to have felt it too. Maybe she only felt it because she is sexually frustrated.

 

“That’s a strange boy, I’m going to keep my eye on him” Carmilla added. “Come on, coffee is ready and you have a conference call at 7am about your funding remember, so you can bid on engineering that chip that is supposed to make mentally ill people better. Lowest bidder always wins contracts” the lady reminded her.

 

“No Carmilla, that chip is to help wheelchair bound people walk again” Felicity replied.

 

“That’s what I said dear” the woman smiled walking towards the kitchen. Felicity couldn’t help but think Carmilla had just insulted her. Anyway, she was confused about last night, but happy because he finally kissed her and it was more than what she could ever imagined and whether or not he felt the same didn’t matter right now.

 

So, she pulled over her wheelchair which was on the side of the couch, got on it and wheeled herself into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stared at the ceiling for hours. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep because his mind wouldn’t let him and he didn’t know why. His thoughts were clear, only it was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn’t right. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, but what the hell was it?

 

If that wasn’t bad enough his target got away. It was the first time Oliver didn’t hit his mark. He wonders did it have something to do with that nagging feeling or he just had enough of taking out Starling City’s elite for someone he hasn’t met or know anything about. His handler, on the other hand, is an idiot and one day he vowed to put a bullet through his head. What he does know is that his bank account is highly impressive from the work he does that doesn’t involve Queen Consolidated.

 

He also wondered would his dad ever make this list. Oliver had been doing this since he returned and not one time had he refuse a hit because of personal ties, and he don’t think he would start even if his dad was the target. He hated that man with passion and always dreamed of putting a bullet through his eyes, but something always stopped him and he didn’t know what it was.

 

Thinking of that man made his head hurt again, which was getting worse by the days.

 

Oliver could hear his phone buzzing. At this time of hour, it could only be one person. That idiot…

 

“Hello Dad” Oliver spoke with a harsh tone.

 

“You messed up I hear” the man responded. “You have a job to do in order to keep me and you alive as well as keeping QC afloat” he said.

 

“Tell me again how is me taking out targets helps anything. These men and woman aren’t a threat to me or you, let alone QC” Oliver question.

 

His father was silent for a brief moment. “Oliver, we been through this… when they decided to let you go… to let you come home, there were conditions. Conditions we must obey or else” he explained.

 

“Well, I’m tired of doing this. I feel… no, I know I should be doing something else, helping…” he murmured.

 

“How long have you felt that way Oliver” his dad asked.

 

“I was with Fel… a friend and I felt strange. I can’t explain it, but I know this person I become, is not the person I want to be” he said.

 

“hmmmm, I see. Why don’t you take today off, sleep a bit more and we will talk later” he said.

 

“Yeah, alright” Oliver answered.

 

“I’ll talk to you later on today, maybe we can sit down and have dinner together finally” the man replied.

 

Oliver quickly hung up. That man’s voice was pulsing through his hears. Oliver couldn’t maintain a simple thought while talking to his dad. It was confusing, but nevertheless, sleep would do some good.

 

* * *

 

Robert Queen sat back in his office chair contemplating what Oliver had said. It didn’t take him long to make a decision. Picking up his phone he dialed one particular number.

 

“The chip is failing. Go grab him and fix him NOW!” the man yelled. He hung the phone up with force.

 

“I worked my ass off for what I got and I refused to have a playboy pussy as a son. If he’s not going to have the balls to do what I need done, then he will join his mother and sister” the man said to himself. He picked up his phone again and made another call.

 

**(Robert is talking only)**

 

“Hey, we’re having problems with the chip again…”

 

“No, no…”

 

“Change of plans. We are not using the chip to help military veterans suppress memory anymore. I’m scrubbing that project. We want to make good soldiers that will kill at our command, no questions asked and no emotional intelligence…”

 

“Get me some engineers and IT specialists that can make it happen…”

 

“Is she the best?”

 

“Offer her a salary and benefit package, and if she declines… well you know, we will just have to do things the hard way…” the man said hanging up the phone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by VictoriaOlicity


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/6j73puwz9/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Hi Guys,
> 
> Sorry about the long wait. I am trying to update several of my stories so I did not read this over. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, no beta and I hope you enjoy until the next update.

Felicity squealed with excitement. She almost fell out of her chair, but she did not care and right now her legs felt as strong as her will to help others.

 

Carmilla came running in the bedroom where Felicity was. “Are you ok?” the woman asked.

 

“I got it, I GOT IT!” Felicity screamed.

 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and took a few steps back. “Well, whatever you got you keep it over there” the lady said.

 

“No, no… “Felicity was practically out of breath with excitement. “I got the contract to work with some of the best scientist and computer experts on the planet… all to manufacture my chip, well at least I think it’s my chip, but regardless this is the opportunity I have been waiting for” she explains.

 

“I am happy for you, but do not scare the living hell out of me again or I will put sedatives in your coffee” the lady said giving Felicity a wicked smile as she left the room.

 

Felicity was so happy; she couldn’t wait to tell Oliver.

 

Carmilla was finishing her dusting when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, she sees Oliver standing there with a smile. “You can drop the smile, I’m sure you are not here to see me” the lady said rolling her eyes at Oliver.

 

“Is she here” he asked the woman.

 

“Unless, you saw her rolling down the street where else would she be” she turns and yelled for Felicity.

 

Oliver was starting to dislike that woman. He should break her fucking neck for just opening her mouth which irritated him every damn time. He walked in, although he wasn’t officially invited in thanks to that damn nurse.

 

Felicity wheeled herself in the living room area where Oliver stood waiting. Felicity was still beaming with joy. Once Oliver took one look at her, his frown turned into a smile which grew bigger as she approached.

 

“Hi” he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was hoping she didn’t remember the other night, at least the part where he used a technique to put her to sleep.

 

“Hi” she responded. “I have some great news” she said.

 

“Really?’ he questioned taking a seat on her couch while she rode herself closer to him.

 

“Yeah… I got the opportunity of a lifetime” she said.

 

Oliver just smiled at her waiting for her to finish with the good news, but she just stared at him.

 

“Oliver… what happened last night?” she questioned.

 

“You fell asleep on me, so I left. I did let Carmilla know though” he explained. He had various excuses to give her if she asked, but he was sure she wouldn’t remember, that techniques always worked for him.

 

“Oh” she said a little confused. “Did…” she wanted to ask did they kiss, but decided not to. It probably was a dream.

 

“So, what’s this opportunity of a lifetime you were talking about” Oliver asked trying to change the subject quickly.

 

“Right… well, I will be in charge of the most scientific discovery of all time” she said.

 

Oliver hated when she does that. She will always say what she has to say in parts having him to ask the questions. He always guessed it was because she had the tendency to talk too much and since she was trying to control that, it allows questions to be asked instead of her giving information away. “And, what scientific discovery are we talking about?”

 

“You know I have been working on something to help those wheelchair bound to walk again without assistance” she explained as he nods his head. “Well, I’ve been asked to lead a team to develop that chip and it won’t take years now because of financing because…” she paused. He waited patiently on her to finish. “Your father’s company hired me” she said clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

 

“That’s great” Oliver was a good liar, but even he didn’t sound convincing.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

 

“Nothing, I am happy for you” he said but Felicity known him for five months and something is wrong or off with him once she mentioned his dad’s company.

 

“I know we were supposed to have lunch together, but can I take a rain check, there is somewhere I need to be” he said walking towards the door before Felicity could answer.

 

“Of course, will I see you later” and then the door was closed without a single answer. She was confused. Did he not want her working for his father or was it something else. She guess she will find out eventually but for right now no one is going to spoil her day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver walked into his father’s office without knocking. Robert Queen was having a meeting with some very special people. The look on his face told Oliver he was not pleased at his actions.

 

“Could you give me and my father the room please” Oliver asked. The men and women in the room did not leave at first, as a matter of fact they looked at Oliver as if he was crazy. His father nodded his head at the group and then everyone got up out their seats and headed out the office.

 

“You have a lot of balls coming in here like that. What is this about?” the elder man asked.

 

“Why are you… I know a friend who you are hiring to do some work, please tell me this is legit” Oliver questioned his father.

 

“I don’t have to tell you a damn thing Oliver, but yes if you are talking about Felicity Smoak, then yes this project is legit” he said.

 

Oliver let out a breath. He wasn’t usually this anxious about a situation, but Felicity is smart and beautiful and she deserve so much better than someone trying to use her for their selfish gain. “I’m glad to hear it” he said.

 

“I have a job for you since the last one did not go so well” the man said handing Oliver a piece of paper.

 

Oliver examines the piece of paper and nodded his head. “I’ll get it done” Oliver said putting the paper in his pocket.  

 

“Since you ruined my meeting are we on for lunch?” the man asked.

 

‘Sure, why not” Oliver said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oliver made it to the destination right after his lunch with his father. He chose now to do the job because he had planned on seeing Felicity later tonight. He got into position and waited in the warehouse for his target to show up which could be any minute now. Sometimes he had waited for hours to take a target out, but he knew this person would be working here from this afternoon to the evening.

 

It had been over an hour and Oliver was starting to get a headache. Actually, he wasn’t feeling so good. He almost feels as if he was drugged. His father, he must have put something in Oliver’s drink when he went to the restroom. Why did it take so long to affect him.

 

Oliver had a weird feeling about this place and his target.

 

He tried to rush out the building but dizziness took over.

 

Oliver was not there for his target.

 

He was the target.

 

Before he could even make it to the door, several men had him laid out on the floor with their knees to his back and neck. He couldn’t move, but he knew two things; He was in love with Felicity and he was going to kill his father.


End file.
